


Простая игра

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>узнав, что мать больна, Арчибальд прибыл в поместье. Но не ради того, чтобы выпрашивать деньги, как предполагала леди Имоджен — а чтобы «навеки исцелить ее от страданий», как он сам выразился. То есть обратить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простая игра

**Author's Note:**

> упоминания насилия и смертей персонажей

Если бы леди Имоджен Гринвуд взялась за мемуары, она начала бы с констатации прискорбного факта: ее младший сын, Арчибальд, был отвратительно глуп, глуп настолько, что мысль о родстве с ним оказалась ей оскорбительной. Будь Имоджен мужчиной, она могла бы придумать утешительную теорию, приписав отцовство Арчибальда какому-нибудь лакею, объяснив характерные для их рода черты лица, которых тот был не лишен, простым совпадением — но, увы, она была матерью, а потому твердо знала, что Арчибальд взошел в ее теле от семени ее мужа, и не случайно был обладателем гринвудского острого подбородка. На его шее даже темнело созвездие из четырех коричневых родинок, таких же, как были у Алистера, отца леди Имоджен — однако, и сотой доли его ума Арчибальд не унаследовал. 

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что леди Имоджен никогда его не любила — последняя беременность и роды стоили ей немалых мучений, а результат оказался столь ничтожен: недальновидный высокомерный мот, увлекающийся разной оккультной чушью, достигший высот разве что в обретении подобных себе друзей, всегда готовых к партии за карточным столом. 

И, лежа на смертном одре, леди Имоджен отдала особые распоряжения семейному стряпчему: сделать все возможное, чтобы Арчибальд не узнал о происходящем и не вернулся из Лондона, чтобы отравить матери последние дни своими попытками выклянчить хотя бы жалкую долю из тех немногих денег, которыми она могла распоряжаться после смерти супруга — и которые уже разделила поровну между Чарльзом, старшим сыном, и Маргарет, последней незамужней дочерью. Однако, несмотря на все старания, каким-то образом — вероятно, от одной из сестер — Арчибальд выяснил, что мать больна и прибыл в поместье. Но не ради того, чтобы выпрашивать деньги, как предполагала леди Имоджен — а чтобы «навеки исцелить ее от страданий», как он сам выразился. 

То есть обратить. 

Вероятно, он полагал, что подобным образом сможет добиться наконец ее расположения, и леди Имоджен примет с распростертыми объятьями сына, подарившего ей темный дар. В действительности, Арчибальд смог добиться только одного: по приказу лондонского князя ему отрубили голову — арестованная леди Имоджен присутствовала при казни; она была уверена, что после падения клинка всю залу обдаст артериальной кровью, но Арчибальд буквально превратился в прах, едва тяжелый меч с хрустом перерубил позвонки его шеи. Вместе с Арчибальдом были казнены еще четверо столь же неосторожных новообращенных, а также тот, кто так поспешно попытался сотворить новую линию крови, явившись на собрание оккультного общества и предложив самым отважным из присутствующих стать вампирами — некто Джилкрист Кэмпбелл, мятежный Бруха. Некоторые из тех, с кем поделились темным даром его казненные сыновья по крови, тоже были казнены. Но не леди Имоджен — ведь пожилая графиня могла стать ценной фишкой в игре Камарильи.

Хотя леди Имоджен не сказала бы, что благодарна Арчибальду за то, что он ввел ее в круг Камарильи, но, в то же время, не могла не признать: какое-то время ее забавляло происходящее. То, что Имоджен была почтенной леди и когда-то выходила в свет, сделало ее идеальной посланницей для Бруха, они выводили ее вперед, говоря: смотрите, не все из нас — беглецы из работных домов, джентльмены с большой дороги и бунтующие студенты, грезящие революцией. Необходимость скрываться от солнца и держаться в стороне от людского общества легко оказалось списать на затянувшуюся болезнь, переезд в Лондон и новые знакомства стали всего лишь заурядной стариковской привычкой. Однако, несколько лет спустя леди Имоджен пришлось симулировать собственную смерть и навсегда расстаться с теми из детей, к которым она еще была привязана; она перебралась на север, но и там Имоджен приглашали на все те же встречи: вот женщина из клана Бруха, способная говорить на одном языке с Вентру. Это наскучило ей, и постепенно она отдалилась от общества братьев.  
Имоджен — больше никто не называл ее «леди» или «графиня», она была обычной старухой, жившей в небольшом доме на окраине города — умела ждать, и она дождалась подходящего момента. Год за годом, она оттачивала те навыки, склонность к которым ей подарил переданный Арчибальдом дар Джилкриста Кэмпбелла — большая их часть не подходила ей, ее ветхое старое тело неспособно было принять всю силу стремительности, Имоджен едва ли могла обратиться в смертоносный кровавый ветер, ее сил едва ли хватило бы на сотрясение земли, но все же она могла изучить тайны некоторых знаний. Она ждала, очень долго — и дождалась. 

Север в последние годы особенно не занимал Камарилью, все ее представители лишь формально присутствовали там, охраняли подступы от Шабаша, но большей частью шахтерских городов правили анархи. Они не преследовали высших целей, не вступали в великую войну, и это хорошо вписывалось в уклад тихой жизни, которую не смогли перетрясти даже громовые раскаты рок-н-ролла. 

Но все же Имоджен смогла найти нить, прикосновение к которой затянуло весь силок. Ей пришлось для этого найти представителей анархов, часто общавшихся с людьми, один из них даже состоял в шахтерском профсоюзе, и именно это оказалось самой важной частью задуманной Имоджен партии. 

Ей пришлось потратить немало сил, чтобы расположить анархов к себе. Большая их часть принадлежала к тому же клану, и, возможно, среди них были даже те, кто принадлежал к той же линии крови — Джилкрист Кэмпбелл мог наследить на севере до поездки в Лондон — но одного клана мало для взаимопонимания. Эти Бруха напоминали самые утрированные карикатуры: плохо прочесанные длинные волосы, грубые слова, джинсы, тяжелые куртки, громкая музыка и встречи в пабах. Если бы они были людьми, то смеялись бы над такими как Имоджен — высохшими старыми леди, опирающимися на трости — они пускали бы дым зловонных сигарет ей в волосы, а она, если бы была человеком, проклинала бы шепотом все послевоенное поколение, неуклюже пытаясь укрыться свободной рукой, увернуться от ругани и оскорбительных жестов. Но ни Имоджен, ни те, кто собирался в «Потерянной подкове», не были людьми. Им были присущи человечески предрассудки — как бы сильно племя ни отрицало это, большинство из них смотрело человеческими глазами и, чтобы признать сестру в такой, как Имоджен, анархам потребовалось усилие. Хотя она помогла им, смяв в ладони стоявшую на столе солонку, так, что осколки лопнувшего стекла смешались с солью, неотличимые от ее кристаллов — это было болезненно, но произведенный эффект стоил боли. Анархи обратили на нее внимание.

Имоджен сказала им, что разочаровалась в Камарилье — и это была чистая правда. После этого она добавила, что знает, как забрать у нее часть Йоркшира, место, где достаточно людей и легко будет создать собственное государство, которым будет править один из их баронов — а все, что нужно самой Имоджен, так это получить надежное убежище и возможность свободно говорить во весь голос, не быть такой как сейчас, почти приравненной к Катифам, брошенной, забытой, лишней. 

Ни единого слова лжи — среди анархов «Потерянной подковы» нашлись те, кто смог бы проверить правдивость ее слов, так что Имоджен смогла обойти все возможные скользкие моменты. Это было не слишком сложно, тем более, что им понравился план, который она предложила: нужно было всего лишь вмешаться в шахтерские беспорядки, подтолкнуть происходящее в нужном направлении. А для этого пригодилась бы одна практика, которую Имоджен сумела освоить, как бы тяжела она ни казалась для пожилой леди: дарование силы.  
Вот что они сделали: Имоджен передала трем их гулям сверхъестественную физическую силу — сложная, неприятная практика, познать ее стоило немалого усердия и немалых же страданий. Это оказалось куда более болезненно, чем трюк с солонкой, но жертва, несомненно, стоила полученной выгоды. 

Предложенный Имоджен план был прост и по-своему красив: на севере не было могущественных представителей Камарильи и забрать у них немного земли было несложно, если собрать армию — не армию братьев и сестер по крови, и даже не гулей, а тех, кого гули могут повести за собой. Люди, разгоряченные собственной ненавистью, последуют за теми, кто их поведет, и нужно лишь дать им новых лидеров, тех, за кем они захотят идти. 

Трех человек, которые в темной комнате, с завязанными глазами, приняли дар от Имоджен, чтобы, выйдя на улицы вместе с шахтерами, привлечь их внимание нападением на полицейских, а потом, войдя в доверие, отправить на штурм убежищ Камарильи. Они втроем напали на нескольких полицейских, двоих обезоружили, еще двоих — убили. Имоджен слышала, как это произошло: одного забили до смерти, ему в несколько ударов проломили голову, и мозги разлетелись по асфальту. Человеческие языки уже успели добавить в руку гулю массивный булыжник, но Имоджен знала: тот вполне мог справиться голыми руками, особенно если дрался до этого — сначала удар в висок, заставляющий потерять равновесие, потом — следующий, уже сильнее, от которого кость треснула, как тонкий фарфор, еще один — чтобы трещина разошлась сильнее, а потом еще несколько, грубых, резких; череп — как винная бутылка в бумажном пакете: острые осколки раздробленной кости прорывают кожу, кровь льется на землю. Так много крови потеряно попусту. Еще одному полицейскому напоказ сломали руку, так, что кость выступила из-под плоти. Было и что-то еще, но на слухи об этом Имоджен уже не стала тратить ни времени, ни сил. 

Анархи сыграли свою роль, они стали источником конфликта, и теперь пришла пора выйти на сцену Камарилье. 

Здесь нужно было соблюдать всю возможную осторожность — в отличие от анархов, Камарилье есть что терять, к тому же, сборд из «Потерянной подковы» не отличался умом, именно поэтому Имоджен выбрала их, а не занимавших иной паб, к примеру, «Розу и корону». Но все же она высоко оценивала свои шансы: племя может сколько угодно кичиться своим превосходством над людьми, но многим из них трудно перешагнуть через стереотипы, которые обманули бы человека: Имоджен выглядела хрупкой старухой в старомодной одежде, она жила на краю города в доме. Если бы она хотела добиться чего-то большего — разве она не попыталась бы, хоть раз за все эти годы? Она всего лишь скромная затворница. Никто не стал бы столько лет ждать подходящий момент, чтобы рядом оказались и братья из племени, которых легко обмануть, и люди, которые привлекут внимание к происходящему. 

Об участии Имоджен в бунте знали только те, кто присутствовал в «Потерянной подкове», уничтожить их было совсем нетрудно — хватило всего одного телефонного звонка. Она связалась с чеширским шерифом — не слишком поспешно, чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания, пусть лучше кто-то еще выскажет эти подозрения первым — и передала ему, что, как ей кажется, анархи замешены в странных смертях полицейских, и, насколько ей известно, они собираются в пабе «Потерянная подкова». Как и стоило ожидать, шериф не позволил анархам сделать следующий ход: пожар в «Потерянной подкове» попал в утренние выпуски пятничных газет — здание сгорело дотла, но погибших не было. Читая эти строчки, Имоджен представила себе, как прислужники шерифа выносят из паба обгоревших до кости мертвых гулей; едва ли там были те, кому она передала сосредоточенную в себе силу, скорее всего — более заурядные люди, оказавшиеся в таком опасном месте в крайне неподходящее время. Их кожа лопнула от жара, их мясо обуглилось и присохло к костям, но они остались до конца верны тем, чью кровь принимали как священный дар. 

По крайней мере, в это Имоджен хотелось верить. У нее всего один раз был гуль — Петра, ее камеристка, очень аккуратная и преданная, но ее уже давно не стало, она отошла в мир иной сразу же после войны. Возможно, после Имоджен заведет себе еще — новую камеристку и хорошо бы еще горничную. Хорошая прислуга была редкостью еще век назад, но, если хорошо поискать, удастся подобрать кого-нибудь. 

Теперь Имоджен остается только ждать — скоро люди справятся с бунтом, а Камарилья им поможет, ведь им тоже не нужен этот лишний шум. Они не станут уничтожать всех анархов, довольно тех, кто уже получил свое в первую облаву, но остальных прогонят дальше на север, чтобы они не забывали о своем месте. 

И, когда все закончится, Камарилье понадобятся те, кому можно передать часть власти, те, на кого можно положиться. Они убедятся, что власть на севере нужно укреплять, имеющегося присутствия недостаточно, ведь там, где вчера собрались анархи, завтра могут появиться и шабашиты. Тот, кто хорошо знает места, но умеет не привлекать к себе чрезмерного внимания, окажется кстати и это будет хорошая награда для сестры, указавшей, где находится гнездо врага. 

Имоджен уже доводилось подниматься наверх в человеческом обществе, пусть и давно: непросто было найти графа, который согласился бы взять в жены девушку со скромным приданным и не лучшей семейной историей — ее брат бежал из дома и жил во грехе с одной итальянкой — однако, Имоджен Лэйн сумела стать Имоджен Гринвуд. 

А Имоджен Гринвуд вскоре представится шанс войти в свиту князя. Она не упустит свой шанс. Ей вовсе не нужна власть — если бы она действительно добивалась высокого положения, выбранный ей подход оказался бы слишком опасным, ведь тот, кто быстро возвысился и получил слишком большой кусок после подобного некрасивого случая, легко навлекает на себя подозрения. 

Но леди Имоджен нужен только покой, немного уважения и комфорта, вся суть именно в этом, только за это и стоит бороться: за привычный образ жизни. Больше века назад ей пришлось бросить свое поместье — и едва ли в ближайшее время его удастся выкупить, потомки Чарльза крепко держатся за все перешедшее к ним имущество и леди Имоджен ими гордится — но теперь, после того, как станет очевидной связь анархов с бунтующими людьми, Камарилья захочет укрепить свои позиции на севере и Имоджен может оказаться полезной. У нее будет новое убежище, хотя бы немного более приятное, чем нынешний дом, окна которого выходят на чужой жутко безвкусный сад, и, что не менее важно — возможность быть не просто необычной представительницей клана Бруха, способной поддержать беседу с Вентру, а помощницей князя. Она будет тем, кем привыкла быть до обращения, а большего ей и не нужно. Если ей не повезет в этот раз — что ж, она готова подождать еще немного. У нее еще много времени, и порой Имоджен почти благодарна Арчибальду за принесенный им дар.


End file.
